


All the Little Things

by IAmStoryteller



Series: You Can Always Come Home [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Nya didn’t remember her parents, but it was okay, because she always had Kai.  Kai was both a mom and a dad and did things that very few brothers would do for a little sister (snippets of Kai being a parent to Nya)
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Series: You Can Always Come Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637527
Comments: 34
Kudos: 166





	1. Parent-Teacher Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just love the brother-sister dynamic of Kai and Nya. I'm a sucker for strong sibling relationships--and so, I present to you a collection of Kai being Nya's parental figure.
> 
> There's gonna be angst, second-hand embarrassment, humor, Kai being Kai, and Nya being Nya
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it!

Nya was now in middle school and Kai was out of his depths. While Kai quit school when he was seven in order to run the blacksmith shop full-time to earn money for food, clothes and shelter, Kai made certain that Nya, his brilliant little sister, went to school every day. Elementary school was hard enough, but just one month into middle school and Kai was unable to help Nya with her homework. This night, Nya was at home while Kai trekked over to the middle school in the town over to go to parent-teacher night.

Kai went to every single one of the parent-teacher meetings because there was no one else. He had picked up a box of cookies from the baker to bring to the meeting, as it was a potluck type event where the parents brought different foods and snacks. 

At the entrance to the door, there was the Principal and Vice-Principal greeting the parents as they all went inside the school. Kai was never ready for these things, as a thirteen-year-old boy, he’d rather be at home after working at the blacksmith shop all day. Thankfully, he didn’t have to explain himself to the Principal and Vice-Principal as Kai had been the one to make sure that Nya had been signed up for middle school. 

“Ah, young Mister Smith, I’m glad you were able to make it,” said the Principal. “Go right in with the others.”

Kai nodded and headed inside the school.

It was weird being in a school every time he had to go to one for one of Nya’s award ceremonies or inventor events.

Knowing that it was mostly moms or single dads at these events, Kai tended to find a seat closest to the door after putting the oatmeal cookies on the table of snacks. He had a temper on him and PTA moms were the absolute worst beasts sometimes. They had the fake sympathy and the ability to insult Kai in a very passive-aggressive way.

The plan was to get to meet all of Nya’s teachers and make two big plates of food to bring back home for him and Nya.

Kai zoned out when it seemed like all the adults were there in the room and the Principal began talking about the expectations and the school. It was a decent middle school—Nya wanted to go to some big tech-school in Ninjago City for high school, so it was important that Nya got the best education they could at the start. Luckily, Nya was a go-getter and she was bound to get some scholarships, so Kai just had to make sure that Nya didn’t worry about rent, bills and how business was doing, so she was able to focus on school.

“So, tonight, it’s just time for you briefly meet each of your child’s teachers, and only if necessary, teachers will have a more in-depth meeting with parents. Please head to your child’s first period in ten minutes,” said the Principal. “Also sign up for PTA, if you have time and work to make your children’s school events great!”

Kai moved quickly. He went to the table and took the food that would go bad quickly and put it in his bag, before taking out Nya’s schedule and headed to her first class (Ninjago history). Kai also wrote his name on the PTA list even if they wouldn’t want his help.

“Ugh, don’t you hate it when parents don’t listen to the rules and bring their kids to parents-teacher night,” complained a woman.

“It’s a pity that we won’t get a child free night.”

Kai refused to snap and give them the ammunition to claim that they were right. _Like, if you want a child free night, why did ya have kids in the first place, lady,_ Kai thought to himself. He was there for Nya and he had to remember it. He didn’t want to do anything to embarrass Nya, as she’d get mad at him.

He entered the classroom of the first class. Perhaps maybe the teachers were informed, because none of them batted an eye when Kai entered the classroom—one after the other. Kai was exhausted by the time he got to the last class (robotics) as Nya really did have a full day on her hands. It was no wonder that she had so much homework.

Thankfully since robotics was an elective, it was a very small class. There were about ten parents in the room, the teacher and Kai.

“You must be Nya’s brother,” said Miss Kadeer, the robotics teacher, as her plan was to introduce herself one-by-one to the parents it seemed. “Your sister is a brilliant inventor. She’s got such a mind for it.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Kai, remembering his manners for once, shaking the teacher’s hand.

With that, she went to the front of the room and said, “I’ve made a packet for each of you to give you the rundown of the contests and events for Robotics I. It also includes how much each contest is and if it’s a trip or local. We’ll make great robot with the kids this year!” She passed out a very thick packet to each of the parents in the room.

Kai stared at the packet and opened to the first page and winced at the first contest—the Halloween Monster House Challenge with an entrance fee of $110.

This class was going to be expensive, but Nya deserved to do the things she loved, so it looked like he was going to have to get some odd-jobs to pay for the entrance fees.

Once the teacher’s spiel was over and done, Kai was ready to go home and pig out on the barbeque chicken and rice he got from the potluck with Nya. 

“Aww, it’s so cute that you came for your sister,” said one of the parents from the robotics class. “Parents working?”

Kai scowled. “No, they’re dead.”

Immediately the parent went apologetic. “Ahh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. But it’s admirable that you take such good care of your sister, being only a couple of years older. Not many brothers would.”

In any other circumstance, Kai could be hot-headed, a bit arrogant and sure of himself, but the fact was that he and Nya only had each other, so what else was he supposed to do? Leave Nya at an orphanage? It never crossed Kai’s mind, even if Nya herself brought it up once or twice, worried about Kai working himself to death to take care of them. 

“It’s whatever,” said Kai, shrugging. Giving a smirk, “Oh, and your fly is down, ma’am.” 

Snickering to himself, he rushed out of the school, ignoring the shouts and complaining of the adults around him. Nya was waiting for him at home, after all and they had food to eat.


	2. Bra Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya needs bras.
> 
> Heaven help Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, enjoy some second-hand embarrassment.

Fourteen-year-old Kai was busy scrubbing his hands in the kitchen sink after repairing several farmer pitchforks, twenty metal tea kettles, and a dozen other items that weren’t weapons, when Nya came barging into the kitchen. It was that time for Nya to come home from school, as she still had her backpack and her lunchbox in hand. She, however, looked very nervous.

“What’s up, Nya,” asked Kai, turning off the tap and reaching for a kitchen towel.

Nya’s eyes shifted to the ground and she gripped the straps of her backpack and blurted out, “We have to go to Ninjago City, I need something.”

Kai raised his scarred eyebrow and replied, “Something, huh? And what is this something and how much is this gonna cost us?”

Nya violently shook her head and heavily blushed. “Hmm, no more than 50 dollars.”

The response sent alarm bells off in Kai’s head and he worriedly said, “Nya, what is it that you need? Is it something dangerous? Are you being peer pressured?” He rushed over to her and checked her forehead for a fever and then gave her close look to see if she had been in any fights. Just because he taught her how to fight didn’t mean that Kai wanted his baby sister in fights!

“Oh my God, Kai, stop,” whined Nya. “It’s not dangerous. It’s a necessity!”

“Then, tell me what you need and I’ll go get it for you tomorrow while you’re at school,” said Kai, crossing his arms, definitely not liking the attitude he got from Nya. Granted, Kai knew that he was not the easiest person to get along with but Nya’s been so condescending and she won’t talk to him anymore. 

She mumbled something.

“What,” Kai asked, not hearing her.

“I said, I need bras, okay?!”

“Oh.” Kai didn’t have a smart response for that statement. The stupid parenting book he bought didn’t cover _bras_. Nya grew more nervous as Kai didn’t say anything. He said, smiling nervously, “We’ll take the bus after dinner to Ninjago City, ok?”

“Yeah, thanks, Big Brother!”

A couple of hours later, Nya and Kai were stepping off of the bus on to the bustling streets of Ninjago City. The bus ride from their little backwater village to Ninjago City took an hour. Considering that the buses didn’t run to their village after 10pm, he and Nya had to hurry and find what she needed. Kai made sure to bring enough cash and the bank card he reluctantly got the last time he was at the bank to pay the bills _Four Weapons Blacksmith_ business loan and mortgage.

“Okay, let’s take a look at the city directory and find a store,” said Kai. The bus terminal lead directly to the City Information Booth. 

“But I know where to go already. _Surreptitious by Naomi_ ,” said Nya.

Kai didn’t know much about girls’ clothing but for some reason, he didn’t like the sound of it. “Let me just get a map of the stores in the city and then we can go look.” Kai went to grab Nya’s hand to lead her through the crowds but she avoided it.

“I’m big now, you don’t have to hold my hand,” said Nya.

Kai tried not to feel hurt, as they reached the information booth and bought the directory of stores in the area for a couple of dollars. While Kai scanned the directory and found all the intimate apparel shops, the one Nya wanted to shop was the closest to where they were. “Alright, let’s check out this Naomi place first.”

Nya brightened considerably. “Thanks!”

Together, they walked a couple of blocks to the big _Surreptitious by Naomi_. Kai tried not to mull over the fact that his sister was outgrowing him faster than he thought. It kind of hurt because they were all they had, but Nya was also a lot more mature than her peers, so Kai was lucky that his sister wasn’t a complete brat. They reached the big name store.

But Kai took one look at the store front with its scantily-clad models on the posters and the lacy and racy lingerie displayed on the mannequins and then at his twelve-year-old sister, and said, the most serious he had ever been. “Nya, if you think I’m taking you here for your first bra, you have another thing coming.” He didn’t tell Nya “no” often because he always made sure that she had everything she wanted or needed. 

“What? But that’s where all girls told me to go,” said Nya.

Kai hadn’t quite gotten to the puberty Talk yet, as he was working enough courage for that debacle, so he said, “Nya, no.” He took out the pamphlet. There were only several more intimate apparel stores—two of them sounded like they were for old women. “What about this one? Sounds good to me.”

“ _Valkyries_ does sound cool,” said Nya.

“And you don’t want to follow the crowd, so let’s try it and if you absolutely hate it we can come back here,” said Kai, as a compromise.

“Deal,” said Nya.

 _Valkyries_ was twelve city blocks away, so it took them a solid 30 minutes to walk there. The shop was much more modest in size and more discreet, barely looking like a ladies’ underwear store. Nya looked apprehensive about it. Kai didn’t know if he should go in with her or not. Considering he changed her diapers and potty trained her, he should but like Nya said, she was a big girl now and didn’t need her big brother to hold her hand.

“It’ll be okay, Nya, I’ll give you the money and I’ll wait out here,” said Kai, smiling encouragingly, reaching for his wallet in his pocket.

Nya bit her lip. “Come in with me?”

Kai stopped and then grinned, “You bet.”

Thankfully, the trip wasn’t as painful as possible as the shop was run by a few 30-something-year-old women who were extremely helpful to Nya, as they wanted to promote comfortable but functional bras. While Kai had no idea what they were talking about, but he paid for three bras in the end so it was a successful trip. 

It still, however, was embarrassing as all hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	3. THE TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gives Nya the talk

_Okay, Kai, you can do this. This is Nya we’re talking about, it’ll be fine,_ Kai thought to himself as he paced the floor in the shop. It was very slow at the moment, so he was thinking about the recent trip he took into the city with Nya, who needed bras. As mortifying as it was, Kai realized that Nya was growing up. According to the newer parenting books on tweens, he should have THE TALK to her soon before her friends at school brought up things.

The problem was that Kai only had the parenting books and the one health book he picked up as he had no one to give _him_ the big talk about the “birds and the bees” so to speak. What was worse that he read so much about the feminine side of puberty that he genuinely concerned for Nya.

“I’m home,” said Nya, entering the shop, backpack slung over one of her shoulders and her latest diorama in her hands. “Oh, no business today?” She gave him a worried look as she usually did when she thought he was overworking himself.

Kai cleared his throat, “So why don’t you go put your stuff down? Mrs. Goodwin brought us some cookies.” 

“Oooh,” said Nya, running to the back to get the stairs to the small apartment where they lived above the _Four Weapons Blacksmith_. 

Kai let out a sigh of relief. He bought him a few minutes, as he put up the sign that he’ll be back in an hour. It should be enough time to talk to Nya. What Kai didn’t tell Nya was that he asked Mrs. Goodwin for the cookies and also asked Mrs. Johns to make the woman’s famous chicken pot pie. Nya was going to be so embarrassed but so was Kai so he needed her not to be so mad at him.

He got into the apartment and saw Nya at the kitchen table enjoying the chocolate chip cookies. Kai steeled himself and walked over to her. “So, we need to have a talk, sis.”

Nya nodded, but confused. “Okay?”

“Uh, well, that is, a couple of weeks ago we got you bras,” said Kai, cringing at how awkward he sounded. “So I think we need to talk about the changes your body will be going through and also about boys.”

Nya’s face turn bright red. She shrieked. “No, no, nononononono! I’m not having this conversation with you, Kai! Absolutely not! No way.”

“Nya,” said Kai, arms crossed and giving her a serious stare down. “Sit down, have a cookie and let me have my speech.”

“Kai, no, please, just give me a book to read,” pleaded Nya.

Kai ignored her and started his prepared speech he made, cobbled together from the various parenting books and the health book. “So once a month for about 5-7 days, young women will start something call their menstrual cycle.”

“Oh my God, please, kill me now,” said Nya.

But still she listened.

It took forty minutes, lots of tears (mostly from Kai, let’s be honest), much blushing and wishes for a swift death, and Kai got through the puberty section of his big TALK. “So, now, soon you’re going to like boys. Or maybe girls. Or maybe both. Or maybe no one. Anyone is fine. But that time comes, you must remember that no means no and that your body is your own and no one else’s, okay?”

“Kai, can we stop now? My brain is mush. I can’t believe you learned all this stuff,” said Nya.

Kai sighed. “I guess. But no dating until you’re 16!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Next time:
> 
> we're turning back time to the first birthday Nya had without her parents


	4. Where Were You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst

Nearly six-year-old Kai struggled standing on the kitchen chair, attempting to mix the pre-made dry mixture, eggs, water, and oil. This just had to go well. After all, Nya was turning four and Kai wanted her to have a cake, but they didn’t have the money to buy a fancy one like their parents used to do for the birthdays. Kai stopped vigorously stirring and wiped his face with his sleeve because he was not going to start crying again!

He had to be strong for his baby sister. He was the parent.

Kai went back to stirring. He still had some time because Nya was taking a nap. He still had to get the cake in the oven and wrap the present Kai hastily made at the shop (it was a baret that he tried to make look like a butterfly).

This was so stressful.

“Big Brudder, I’m hungy,” said Nya, startling Kai, and causing Kai to drop the bowl and spill the contents on the floor.

“Nya, yer suppose ta be nappin,” loudly scolded Kai, but stopped yelling at Nya when her eyes began to fill with tears. “S’okay, s’okay. I make ya lunch.” Kai quickly got off the kitchen chair and took Nya to her chair. “Stay.”

Kai had to clean up the ruined cake. Now what was he going to do for her birthday? She needed a treat! He wondered if they had any cookies left. He made her a peanut butter sandwich, while trying to think of how to make her birthday special. She was the best sister, so she deserved it!

He scoured the kitchen while Nya was eating.

And because he was just a little kid too, he burst into tears because he wanted his mommy and daddy to come and take care of them again. 

It just wasn’t fair.

“Big Brudder, no cry, it s’okay,” said Nya, getting down from her chair and then waddled up to him and hugging him. “Love you.”

“I love Nya,” said Kai, wiping his face again. “It’s yer birthday. You’re 4 now.”

“I a big girl, so Kai no cry no more.”

(Nya’s fourth birthday was the start of ten years of birthdays with just Kai and her. Until, they met the other ninja…)


	5. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai pulls Jay aside to give him a talk after Jay and Nya’s first date

Jay was tinkering the ship on the bridge, repairing things from the last battles when he felt a dark presence loom over him. It was Kai, so Jay stood up and before got a word out, Kai smiled. 

But it was a smile of nightmares and Jay’s flight or fight response told him to “Run” just a bit too late.

Kai threw his arm over Jay’s shoulder in a faux friendly manner. He said, “Jay, my buddy, my friend, my pal, gotta talk to ya for a sec.” Jay paled considerably.

“Hey, Kai, what’s up,” Jay asked, nervously. They all had a very long day. With Master Wu missing, Lloyd still captured by the snakes, the reveal about Nya being Samurai X and Jay going snake, Jay knew Kai noticed that Jay and Nya went out on date and kissed. It was just that Jay was hoping that he and Kai were good enough friends now that Kai wouldn’t try to murder him.

Kai squeezed Jay closer and practically hissed out. “You think you’re slick asking her out when I wasn’t around, but I swear to you that if you hurt her, if there’s any funny business, I don’t care if you’re my friend or the Blue Ninja, I will _end_ you.”

Jay laughed nervously out of pure fear. “I understand.”

Kai’s dark look evaporated immediately and Kai actually smiled nicely as he released Jay from his hold. “Great! Nya’s happy so that’s all I care about, you know?” Kai wandered off the bridge.

“Oh my God,” said Jay, holding his chest.


	6. Father's Day

“Have fun, guys,” called out Nya, as she waved goodbye to Jay and Cole, as they headed out 

“Bye, Nya, see you later.”

“Tell Kai not to be such a stick-in-the-mud today!”

Nya laughed.

Their temporary headquarters at the site of Wu’s closed teahouse was going to be quiet today. Jay was headed over to his parents’ house for Father’s Day. Meanwhile, Cole, despite being a ghost, was headed into New Ninjago City to meet up with his dad too. Lloyd and Master Wu went out on some sort of spiritual journey of enlightenment thing, which was supposed to keep the Green Ninja’s mind off his father, Garmadon. Zane had been invited to spend the day with PIXAL and her creator Cyrus Borg.

Nya headed back to inside. Speaking of Father’s Day, Nya had to give Kai her gift. It was something silly she did every year, though she missed last year because of all the craziness that life as ninja bring to their doorstep.

Her parents had long since been gone, but it didn’t mean she was alone. She had Kai, after all. Certainly, he was her big brother, but there were things that he done for her that their parents should have been able to do for her. Kai always blushed and stammered fiercely every time she gave him a gift on Father’s Day and Mother’s Day, though the Mother’s Day’s gift was a bit sillier.

“Hey, I’m making lunch, you better come here while it’s hot,” yelled Kai.

“Did you use your powers to cook again,” Nya asked, demanding to know if she was going to have eat burnt food again.

“No, you don’t it one time,” muttered Kai, as Nya entered the kitchen of the old shop.

“Fire Ninja Specialty, burnt omelets,” teased Nya. 

Kai rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Just sit down and eat.”

“Yes, big Bro,” said Nya, placated her brother. She pulled out an envelope from her ninja gi and said, “Before we eat, Happy Father’s Day.”

Kai took the envelope and said, “Yeah, whatever.” His face was turning red from embarrassment. Nya laughed and began to eat the fried rice her brother made for lunch.

(Did Kai save every single one of the Father’s Day’s cards Nya gave him?

Yes, of course, he did.)


	7. Big Brother Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya's getting bullied
> 
> Kai is not having it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: bullying

Kai was only 15, but he wanted retirement so badly. He laid on the blacksmith shop floor, wondering if he should just close the shop for the day. It was a nice spring day and once Nya came home from school, he’d see if she wanted to go hiking and have a picnic or something. He hated slow business days.

“I’m home, I’m going to my room, don’t bother me,” said Nya, storming through the shop to the stairs to get to their apartment.

And Kai knew enough that Nya was upset. Granted, she was thirteen years old and she had been moody lately. But the parenting books said that it’s normal teenage girl behavior and to give Nya her space. (Although, there was another awkward conversation about sanitary napkins/pads/tampons when Nya got her first period and Kai had to go to the town over to go to the convenience store for them). Kai mulled over his options. Reasonably, he could let her be, maybe she was stressed about homework (which Kai could not help)? 

But his big brother instincts outweighed his obsessive need to follow the parenting books and Kai got up off the floor. He shut the shop door and headed upstairs to the door of Nya’s room.

He knocked. “Hey, you wanna go on a picnic? Maybe some sparring?”

“Go away!”

“Nya,” said Kai, in a soft, understanding tone. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Kai breathed in and out to control his temper. “Nya, seriously, what’s wrong? Let me help.”

Nya’s door opened to reveal her angry, yet sad crying face. “Just go away and leave me, the orphan ugly reject, alone!”

Kai stilled. “Excuse me! Where the hell did you get that from?”

Nya paled realized what she said and backtracked. “Nothing, just go away!” She tried to slam her door shut, but Kai stopped her.

“I want names.”

The next day against Nya’s many, many, many protests, Kai went marching into her school, straight to the principal’s office with attitude and _demands_. The adults in charge had no idea what to do with a flaming mad older brother.

“These brats have been harassing my sister for weeks,” said Kai, loudly. “I want to talk to their parents. I won’t have anyone calling my sister an orphan, or ugly, or a reject. She’s more beautiful and brilliant. And she’s not an orphan. She’s got me.”

“Mr. Smith, I assure that we take harsh stance against bullying,” said the Vice-Principal, who was in charge of disciplinary actions. “However, Nya had never made any reports of bullying.”

Kai glared. “You really think kids are gonna rat on other kids, especially the bullies? Nya didn’t even tell me and she tells me everything. So, are you gonna call the parents I requested or not? I’ve got all day.” Arms crossed, Kai stood before the Principal and Vice-Principal. The two adults traded looks with each other and both sighed.

“Very well.”

An hour later, the Principal’s office had three moms and one dad added to the small middle school office, and the parents were confused as why they were called there.

“There has been an incident, involving your children and young Nya Smith,” said the Principal, attempting to have an even tone. “Apparently, they’ve been teasing Nya about not having parents, and calling her names. Nya’s guardian Mr. Smith is very upset and this is to give you all a fair warning that bullying of any kind is not tolerated and if something like happens again, disciplinary action will be taken.”

The dad in the room let out a scoff, “Don’t worry me and Greg are going to have a long conversation about bullying girls. I swear, he was done with the ring-leader nonsense last year.”

“I’m afraid that your son isn’t the ringleader this time,” said the Principal. “Miss Brittany Ellis is, however.”

“My Brittany has never done anything wrong in her life,” said a simpering mother.

Kai had been well past done, so he snapped, “No, I’m gonna stop y’all right there. Nya is a hard-working sister, who puts up with me on a regularly basis. I’m not going to stand for her coming home in tears because some children haven’t learned empathy from their parents, who probably talk shit at home about the only kid in school without parents and the uneducated hot-headed brother only.”

Utter silence befell the room.

“Right, so, Mr. Smith made clear that he’s very unhappy with the situation and we will be keeping an eye on the situation,” said the Principal, calmly and reasonably as possible. “Detentions will be in order the next time this occurs.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“That’s what I thought.”

(Nya was so mad at him, because he embarrassed her. She didn’t talk to him for three days…until he made her chocolate chip cookies to make up for it.)


	8. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai stresses about Mother's Day
> 
> S10 Spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm three days late for Mother's Day, oops

Mother’s Day was the day that Kai always wanted to skip and not because his and Nya’s mom had been gone a long time and he’s still not used to his parents being back at the blacksmith shop. It was because Nya got it in her head that Kai deserved a Mother’s Day gift every year. Granted, the gifts were cute way back when they were kids, but teenage Nya decided to take things to 11.

By taking things to 11, it meant that Kai received the Full Mother’s Day Experience by Nya™. The event put Kai on edge the week leading up to Mother’s Day, causing the rest of the team to wonder why Kai was even more tempermental than usual and jumpy on top of it. It wasn’t like there was any bad guys at the moment that needed to be taken down and the ninja were on a vacation of sorts.

It was the evening before Mother’s Day and Kai was hiding in the kitchen of their new monastery when Lloyd entered the the room, clearing his throat to get Kai’s attention. “Ehem, Kai, are you okay?”

Kai wanted to laugh at the role reversal. Lloyd was really growing up, wasn’t he? “I’m fine, man. Nya’s about to become super awkward tomorrow so I’m a bit on edge.”

Lloyd gave him a strange look. “Isn’t tomorrow Mother’s Day? I’m taking my mom out for dinner. Aren’t you and Nya taking your parents out tomorrow night too?”

Nodding, Kai said, “Yeah we are, but Nya always gives me something.”

“Oh, right, I forgot that you raised her,” said Lloyd, softly. “It’s nice though. She appreciates you and everything you’ve done for her.”

“I wish she’d just give me a card like she does on Father’s Day,” said Kai. “She doesn’t need to go overboard with Mother’s Day.”

Lloyd looked pensive, which had become one of his default expressions (especially after the girl-who-they-don’t-mention-by-name-because-it-makes-Lloyd-upset). “I think that a girl’s relationship with her mother is an important one, just like a father and son. And instead of a mother, she had a Kai, who was a big brother, mother, father and friend wrapped in one.”

Kai groaned. “You’re right, I’m just embarrassed by it.”

“Don’t be,” said Lloyd, grinning. “You’re a good brother, after all.”

And so, the next morning, Kai was gifted with breakfast-in-bed (Zane helped Nya cook) and it was a spa day (they dragged Cole with them). After spa day, they had brunch at Nya’s favorite place (inviting PIXAL, Zane, Jay, Master Wu, Lloyd and Misako). Later that evening, Nya and Kai had an awkward family dinner with their parents the blacksmith shop. 

(Kai was pleased that he got the better Mother’s Day but he’d never admit it out loud).


	9. Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Mom and Dad back is hard, post-s7, before s8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nya and Kai's parents returning during S7 had to have been awkward as heck!

Kai shuffled awkwardly in his seat at the kitchen table at _Four Weapons Blacksmith_ ’s upstairs apartment. Mom was busy at the counter finishing up the dinner. Dad insisted that he set the table on his own. Kai traded looks with Nya, who sat across from him equally uncomfortable.

They had their parents back, but why was it so strange feeling? Were their parents just gone so long that their need to parents Kai and Nya was unnecessary?

Don’t get Kai wrong, he was so happy that his parents weren’t dead or secretly villains, but due to everything that happened with Acronix and Krux, his parents missed everything. Kai had learned to be an adult immediately to take care of Nya, who was three! Kai was five and he had to learn how to take care of a whole other person when there should have been someone taking of _him_.

Okay, so maybe he resented them just a bit for coming back and acting like that nothing changed. Nya was _seventeen_ now and Kai was nearing his 20th birthday. Nya even had a boyfriend! Kai and Nya were both Ninja and they have saved Ninjago so many times in these last few years. Kai had a family in Master Wu, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, and Cole.

“Dinner is ready, kids,” said his Mom, cheerfully, unaware of Kai’s internal struggle.

Kai smiled, or at least tried to smile, and said, “Thanks, it smells great, Mom.”

_~_~_~_~_~

“I’m a terrible person, Jay,” said Nya, cuddling Jay as they sat on the couch/pull-out bed and watched a Fritz Donnegan movie. They were at Jay’s parnets junkyard at the trailer, minding the place for Ed and Edna as they went to town for shopping.

“Nya, you’re not. It’s gonna take some adjustment to have your parents back,” said Jay, gently. “And it’s not like you have to live with them at the blacksmith shop because you’re the Master of Water. We have people to save. I’m more worried about Kai though. He’s been on edge.”

“Kai is handling this worse than me, I think because he remembers them more,” said Nya, softly.

Jay sighed. “You two must have been lonely before Kai became a ninja.”

“Hmm, yeah, but Kai took care of me, so I was fine,” said Nya.

“Well, if Kai wants to talk, Cole, Zane and I, or even Lloyd, are here,” said Jay. “Or you can just tell him that you’re worried about him and you two talk things out.”

“That’s exhausting, but you’re right. You’ve got some wisdom in you, Jay Walker.”

_~_~_~_~_~

“I’m fine, Nya, I swear,” said Kai, as they patrolled the streets of Ninjago City. They were in new vehicles that she and Jay put together, as they hunted for clues for the missing Wu, who was still lost in time.

“You didn’t come to dinner with our parents again,” pointed out Nya. “I can’t keep coming up with excuses.”

Kai grimaced. It wasn’t fair of him to put this on Nya. “I’ll come to the next one. I’m still just trying to…”

“Wrap your head around them being back and trying to be our parents,” said Nya, finishing for him. “It’s weird. I feel it when Mom wants to take me shopping or talk about Jay and I. Or when Dad tries to give well-meaning advice. I feel bad that I don’t need them, as much as I want them around, because I had you to do those things for me.”

Gritting his teeth, Kai said, “That’s the thing, I shouldn’t’ve had to do those things for you! Heck, they should have had some sort of guardianship in place, especially since they did have enemies!” Kai was getting angry, but not at Nya.

“Cool it, bro,” said Nya, sternly. “It’s okay to be angry, but I think we need to have a serious talk with our parents. Explain to them that we’re grown and different than we were.”

Kai deflated. “Ugh, that’s exhausting.”

(The conversation with the parents went better than Kai thought, though his Mom cried a bit. It was going to be a slow process but it’ll get better.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story!!!! But no worries more Ninjago fic are in the works!


End file.
